Insanity
by Hollowshirosaki413
Summary: Ichigo's life consists of three things. One, occasional bartending. Two, boxing. And three, and the most important, Hichigo Shirosaki, the man inside his mind that haunts him in ways that could only make him stronger. He was the Insanity that made him who he is today. Sorry fer bad summary Dx


"_I can hear you…" _

"w-who are you?"

"_Do you want me…?" _

"A-ah-!"

"_Who am I? Don't make me laugh, King. Ya know who I am." _

Ichigo Kurosaki sprinted awake, his breath ragged and breathless as his tainted yellow eyes started at the wall of his room. It was familiar, normal, if you will, to him, all of these occurrences in his dreams. It wasn't as if he liked them. Quite the opposite. He became _addicted _to them. He became addicted to the fear, and now, even if he wanted to, he was never to get away. And yet, he didn't even know who or _what _the cause of these dreams was.

"_Do you want me?" _that sweet, watery voice still echoed in his head, bouncing off the walls of his sanity and slowly, but surely, crumbling what wall he kept secure from the insanity. He knew he was loosing it. It was a matter of when that needed to take place.

Ever so slowly, his lean, muscled legs tossed themselves over his bed, landing safely on the floor of his apartment. He lived alone, mostly because he didn't want anyone to find out his…obsession over a dream. He never really had a girlfriend or boyfriend, and he didn't want one. Something like that would just hold him back in life. _Not like he had one, anyway. _

He was a boxer. He guessed it was an exciting life, yes, but it spurred on his insanity quicker than needed. You see, Ichigo's insanity bread off of his fights. He became one when the orangette fought, and that's what worried the early man. What if, someday, he lost control of his insanity and let it rage loose to the whole world? People would look at him as a monster. And, by that time, he would be.

"_You know who I am." _Yeah, he knew who it was. His insanity. That voice was his break from the real world, the person who spurred on his anger until it boiled to the top and took it out on the helpless boxers that ended up not standing a chance to him. You know, the orangette was once an underdog. In high school, always being picked on because of his hair, and ending up in the dirtiest of allies beaten to pulp because of it. Until, one time, his insanity decided to take refuge to the outside world.

"_You fuckin' wimps, that's all you skinny asses got? Tryin' ta hurt us like tha', are ya? Please. You fuckin' give me a headache. I'll spell this shit out. _Don't touch Kurosaki EVER again."

And just like that, everyone around him was on the floor. Ichigo didn't remember that incident very well, but he did remember the foreign voice in which he spoke out. And from then on, he was titled Insanity. That was his boxing name. It only seemed fit, because he was fighting in one with his insanity. Alone, he was alright, but together, they were the destruction to the ring. They were the champions, and neither one of them could do any better that average without both of them rejoined. His insanity and he were like leach to the prey. The leach stuck to the other, and without the prey, the leach would be nothing. Dead. Gone. At least, that's the best idea Ichigo had put into action.

"_You're pitiful. You call this fightin', king? Hah? Ya call this shit _fightin'?" he remembered that voice. That's the first, and only time, he had completely lost control of his body during a boxing match. And he dominated. From then, he was Insanity, and now, he was nothing but a machine of fighting to amuse ongoing people who got a rise out of a fight. Sometimes to the death, sometimes not. Ichigo didn't care. As long as he got the money, he was good.

_RING, RING, RING. PICK UP YER DAMN PHONE. RING, RING. _

Ichigo groaned as he heard his phone go off, but nonetheless reached for the dirty device.

"Yo? What ya want?" he yawned into the receiver, not caring who the fuck called him.

"HEY JACKASS!" he held the phone away from his ear. "Where the fuck are you, you baka? Your match is in like, twenty minutes! You haven't even warmed up!" his boxing partner, Renji, screamed into the phone. The orangette raised an eyebrow, but glanced at the clock, and got up.

"Geez, ok, asshole. Chill. I'm like, five minutes away from our location anyway. Don't blow a fucking casket! I'll get my ass on the way, so don't shit your pants!" Ichigo called into the phone, before immediately hanging up on the other. He thought it was too early for this shit.

"God-dammit." Renji was right. He didn't practice. But then again, did he really need to?

"Ah, hell, better hurry and get my ass in my gear and get ova' there."

oOo

"FINALLY! What the fuck didja think you were doing, huh? Taking a skip around the whole damn park before comin' here!" Renji screamed into my ear as I walked forward towards the ring, furthermore ignoring him. As I climbed in, he held my arm.

"I can stall for another fifteen minutes, you know, if you need it." He told me seriously. I only smirked at him, my ruthless side taking its place onto my face. God, I really loved when I fought.

"Sorry, Red. Not today. I'm alright, let's get this shit going." I muscles cracked as I extended them. My opponent looked smug at the state of me, how I am small and barely toned from his eye.

"What, no warmin' up, ya little tweak?" the other snorted, obviously amused at my sight. I smirked also. I loved when people underestimated me. It was like a slap in their ugly-ass face when I beat the shit out of them right in front of their face. I guess it reminded me briefly of the bullies who bullied me all of their pitiful life.

Especially since I was a fucking ton stronger than I look. Mostly, I was a born swimmer, lean, thick muscles that have had years of training to withstand pain, and a small frame that was slick and fast.

"Nah. I don't need to warm up to wipe the floor with your ass. Just remember, next time you hear Insanity cross your mind, you'll be shitting your little lacy panties, motherfucker. Bring it." I jerked my head toward him.

"What? What didja say, you little pimp? I'll show ya how ta fight, you gay ass motherfucker!"

I raised my eyebrows mockingly. "Sorry, but I wasn't even aware if you knew _how_ to fight. Well, I'll see 'bout that, ne?" I spurted out carelessly, while picking my ear while looking away. Secretly, I was waiting for the bell to ring out, but I was sure the other didn't know that.

DING DING!

Ah, there it was.

Without another glance to the others eyes, I came at him, my eyes low and slightly glowing yellow as I delivered a soft jab to the other face. It was soft, even scared-like, but that was my tactic for this guy. He had an ego the size of a fucking two-ton whale, which was the major flaw in his fighting skill. If I portray myself weak, then I can hold myself out long enough to kill his ass in the end.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the other seemed to catch on to my state of 'weakness' and began to beat me down. Punches, jabs, cuts, hooks, kicks, everything was placed on me. Some people booed, and some cheered, but I blocked them out. The pain became nullifying to me, as my insanity helped out. He was the one who channeled most of the pain to him, and I guess it helps, but I would never recognize him as something like…like me.

More nulled pain shot through me, the calm ooze of blood cornering from my mouth and head already, making the almost cold substance trail down to drip onto the floor.

5, 4, 3, 2…1.

Smirking as the first bell dung, the sound signaled us to our designated sides of the ring.

When I got to my corner, Renji was screaming in my ear all over again.

"What the _fuck _do ya think yer doin', huh?" he stated accusingly as he wiped off the sweat and blood from my face. I grinned, ignoring the fact that I split my lip all over again.

"I'm getting you some more betting money. Don't worry, Ren, I got this shit covered. You just go bet on me." I called out to him as I swaggered my way back to the ring for the second round. This time, I would use the duck and run tactic, but still getting hit a few times to keep up the suspense and make others think I am helpless. Of course only the ones who didn't know who I was completely doubted me, which was the best when I fight back at my hometown. They long forgot about me.

In the second round, I got many more bruises, but I was grinning the whole time mockingly. Numerous times I was backed into corners, punched to death, but I kept on getting up and taking it. I found he could do the right cross and the hook rather well, but I doubt he even knew what the uppercut was.

So, I decided to use it against him in the last round.

The bell rung again, signaling the second round to be over. I refreshed myself with a little bit of water, talked with Renji for a bit, and when time, I got back onto the ring.

Now's where the fun begins.

My opponent really thought he had this match ready and bagged to get home, but with my mixed karate, self-defense, tai-quan-do, and boxing skills all matched up, he really had no chance.

My first move was the common jab. It was a quick three to the face, which had him confused at my sudden strength. Not giving him any time to breathe, I partially tripped him into the corner, in which I moved to a right hook, before continuing to punch him in the chest. He stood there, trying to get his hands up in time, but he failed. About fifteen seconds later, with him, groaning in pain each time, I looked at the clock. I had about thirteen seconds.

_Now. _

At the last possible moment, I delivered an uppercut to his jaw, sending him flying over the ropes that kept him in, landing in the hole in which the crowd graciously made for him. I snickered above him as the bell rang, signifying my victory.

Up your ass, you bitch. I was glad when I put these idiots into place.

"_Mmmm… that's it, king, feed me your anger." _I heard the same watery voice whisper to me, as if he was next to my ear. I shivered slightly, but continued to smirk.

"Y-you…" his opponent groaned softly, looking up at him with shocked and angered eyes. I waved at him.

"Your welcome, sweetie. Call me sometime, will ya?" I winked at him, causing the other to growl painfully as he tried to get up to punch me. He couldn't, however, the pain was probably too much for him to handle. Well, whatever, it's not like it's my problem.

I backed into one side of the ring, my victory not going un-noticed by the crowd. Everyone cheered. No matter how much they cheer for me….they are still disgusting. Vile is more like it.

I can't believe these people get off by watching people fight.

"_Of course they do, King, there like us…" _

I shut my eyes, gritting my teeth, as I heard the voice once again penetrate my mind. I hiss at it. **Would you shut the fuck up for once? **I tell it as I try to whisk him out of my mind. It isn't working.

The thing inside of me cackled, as if he found the statement the most fucking funny thing in the world. I shivered. I could swear this…whatever the fuck this split personality was, was one motherfucking parasite. Even if it _was _something I gradually began to look forward to.

The man up in the glass box up in the air began to speak on the speakers at this moment. "Ladies and Gentlemen, as you can see, Insanity is the winner. But…we have a surprise."

Oh. I didn't know I was fighting another guy too. Well, at least that one dude, I think Embellishment was his name or something, was my warm up. Who was my next victim, though?

"There will be another fight placed by Insanity. This man, with the balls of a two ton massacre, has challenged Insanity. Boxer, do you accept?" the speaker called out to me – asked me. I looked up at the announcing man with a smirk, noting his fiery gaze and how he was expecting the exact answer I would give him.

"Naturally." I frown then, still not sure who this man is. But I guess it didn't matter, either, did it?

"Thought so. Well, crowd, give it up for Destruction, known in some states as Pantera!" the man shouted out loudly. A man stepped out into the crowd, I saw, the people on the floor making room for him. The first thing I noticed was the blue hair. Blue? It's as bizarre as mine. The next thing I noticed was….

He was gorgeous.

I mean, like, drop dead gorgeous. His body was muscled to the max, his hair in a messed up fashion, his cheek bones poking out from his jaw, making him already stern. And his…his…those _eyes._ They were the color of insanity also. He met up with his monster, his anger, which made him absolutely _feral._

The man, Destruction, stepped into the ring, a giant smirk plastered onto his face, looking as if he was already judging me. From my last fight, if he watched, he was well informed on my skill, smartness, and my tolerance of pain. This could be a problem.

I have never seen this man fight.

It wasn't completely bad, no, because I was sure he was still like the others. Too cocky. But something…something tells me…he knew what he was dealing with, and decided to anyway.

"_Let him fight you. We will crush him." _Insanity whispered into my mind, the sweet, delicious sound ejecting my inner animal. I shivered. Destruction noticed this, but he didn't elaborate, as he checked his taped hands for security. _Those hands, running up my body…_

DING, DING, DING.

Before I could react, he was already one me in the ring. He knew I liked to tire people down before I beat them, but it looked like the blunette had stamina to spare.

I caught a punch that was aimed for my jaw, making me tumble. Remembering what I was doing, I stood my ground, and took the next punch. However, I slid under him, knocking him sideways, as I jabbed him with my knuckles in the spine. He howled, but never stopped grinning, as he turned on me. Eyes, alight with something intelligible, locked with mine. It was like we understood each other already. Where we came from. We came from our insanity. And we bread off of it. He, however, didn't look like he minded it one bit, while I was still….I didn't like my insanity. I doubt I ever will.

The next punch was just as forceful, along with the next jab, but I held my mind, forcing it to go numb as I focused on the fight. Blood dripped from my lips again, tainted red.

With the next punch, the man came close to me, smirking as he dug his fingers into my rib cage.

"Pleasure ta meet'cha. Names Grimmjow." The man stated, making general conversation. I smirked.

"Insanity."

We tore apart, as if we were in a dance of fists. I landed four quick punches to the jaw, a kick to the stomach, and a right uppercut to him, pleased when he cringed. But the smirk was still on his face. He came close again, behind me, pushing his knee onto my back as I felt him breathe in my ear. I didn't bother to deflect it, knowing it wasn't a fatal hit.

"Got a real name?" he questioned me, a soft purr coming from his lips. I shivered. Insanity inside of me hissed in absolute anger, but I ignored him as I glanced behind me.

"Of course I do, everyone does." I smirk as the bell rung, signaling that the first round was over.

I made my way back to my corner. Renji didn't say anything, only wiping up my blood in the limited amount of seconds, and handing me water. I drank it down, squeezed it, and threw it to the crowd. The bell rang again.

Me and Grimmjow stalked our way back to the ring. At the first punch thrown, which was his, I spiraled out of the way, kicking him across the gut, making him fall. He didn't stay down, though, only getting back up as he smirked.

I let him lock me into a head-lock again, his breath again brushing with my ear. I felt one hand secretly sneak off to my ass, immediately squeezing it, making me gasp aloud. My feet connected on his as I stamped down, mostly shocked from the cool hand my way.

That's when I blacked out.

oOo

"Don't touch mah king like tha', ya motherfuckin' asshole." I called out to the man in which I and Ichi were fightin'. Quickly, I gathered three punches, and uppercut, and a harsh kick to the ribs, as anger overtook me. No one deserved my king. He was mine, after all. No one else deserved him.

The blunette didn't freeze up like I thought he would – he only smirked. I blocked every punch coming my way.

"So, you're his insanity?" Grimmjow questioned me. "Obsessive much?" he purred. "You think the bitch is yours already, dont'cha?" he grinned. I also grinned.

"Ya kno', mah Ichi can hear every word ya sayin' right now, Blue. So watch yer mouth, before I have to put something pretty there. Like my fist." I say, not showing my anger to him.

The bluenette froze, making me cackle. That idiot. You never freeze during a boxing match; my Ichi learned that right away.

He went down immediately. My hand, er, well, Ichi's hand, pressed up against Grimmjow's jugular around his neck, making him cough and close his eyes. I leaned in, my lips purring softly. "Don't touch 'im, Blue. I will not hesitate to snap your neck. After all, I don't think I will, because Ichi's already pissed. He may already hate meh, but by god, he's hatin' yer ass a helluva lot more righ' now."

I left.

XXX

With pure rage, I was brought back to the real world, my eyes immediately locking with barely opened blue ones. His lips were turning purple, making me smirk in satisfaction. Idiot calling me a bitch. What the fuck was wrong with him? I may not like my insanity saying he is mine, but by god, I swear, his ass calling me a bitch…he is a dead man.

I stood, Grimmjow still on the ground. My foot found his ribs, satisfied when I heard a crack and a spit of blood.

"You call me a bitch again and your ass will be on a chopping block."

_Hmmm…anger. Give it all. _I ignored everything he said in the real world, well, because, I knew it wasn't true. He didn't want me, he wanted my greed, my lust, and my anger. And right now, I had plenty to give him. My beef wasn't with this asshole, but with Grimmjow.

Let's just say there was no third round.

oOo

By the time I got home, it was dark. A few more people challenged me to fight, and I wiped the floor with them, going home with half of the immense money in my hands. Renji did well betting on me like this. My hand found the doorknob in the darkness, letting me open the small door in which I owned. I loved being back here. Sure, I go a lot of other places also, but this is really my home.

This is where also my insanity was bread.

My childhood home. It still had 'Kurosaki Clinic' written on the front of the home, but there was no clinic anymore. My family long past died. Yuzu of cancer. Karin and Dad of murder. Mom of…an 'accident.' But I was long past that. This place, located in the center of Kakura Town, was still my home, no matter what.

I closed the door behind me, the soft click proving it shut. I made my way to the kitchen then, glancing at my hands. They were still bandages, yes, but I need to take that off and put some ice on it to cool down the muscles.

I growled with the silence. I really could not handle it all too well. Just as I was reaching for the remote, the voice inside of me popped into my head.

"_Need some company?" _my alternate self said with a cackle. I thought I could actually hear the grin in his voice. Stupid, annoying, cocky bastard.

"No." I didn't even bother speaking in my head, since no one was home. The words formed on my lips as I spoke, a slight growl ending it. Quickly, I un-bandaged my hands and threw the access cloth away. Then I headed for the freezer. The ice was absolutely needed.

"_Could've fooled my ass." _Hichigo stated. I could literally hear the smirk in his voice, which made me shiver, both annoyed and scared at the same time. This was the man that was constantly in my nightmares, haunting me, terrorizing me…why doesn't he scare me so much in real life?

It's baffling.

"_It's because those stupid ass dreams o' yers give me the stupidest reflection I think I've ever seen. Don't get me wrong, you're scared ass is virtually hilarious. And very sexy."_ Hichigo sneered inside of my head. I narrowed my eyes sullenly, the bags wrinkling softly as I opened the freezer and took out the ice. The coldness to my hand already felt like heaven, and I couldn't wait until I situate the ice perfectly on my knuckles….and wrist.

"Would you shut up already?" I hiss at him. "You be quiet."

"_Do you want me…?" _Hichigo whispers tauntingly as he cackled inside of my mind. I could feel my brain pulsing along with his laugh as I closed my eyes. I twitched as a blush appeared on my face. Thank god he couldn't see that. Just because of the fact that if he did, I would never hear the end of it.

Instead, I decided to ignore him, as I placed the ice down on my full hand. In the cabinet was an ace bandage which I caught with one hand. After successfully gripping the stupid and slippery device at hand, I found a corner, and pulled, unraveling part of it as I began to wrap it around the ice.

When I was finished, I relaxed on a kitchen stool, staring out blankly at a wall as I let my hand fall numb. That asshole, Grimmjow, replayed in my mind over and over, that 'bitch' still irking me to no end. I was no god-damned bitch. Sure, I was one stubborn motherfucker, but no bitch to his ass. I showed him that in the ring to, because he had his ass handed to him, if I do say so myself. I just didn't think he took the outcome of that in his mind very easily. But what do I care? He called me a bitch. Pfft, no one should get away with that type of shit.

Wow. I have been talking to Hichigo too much.

After a while, I switched hands, and accustomed to my ritual of sitting and staring into nothing.

"_Hey, bitch, you gonna stare at the wall all nigh'?" _Hichigo said mockingly. He must have heard my rant.

"Do you EVER know how to shut up?" I said out-loud, exasperated, as I let out a deep sigh.

"_Nope_!" the albino purred. "_But I could _shut_ you up~."_ He purred as an afterthought, no doubtingly teasing me. Why did my insanity have to be bi-polar? One moment, he's terrorizing me, threatening me, scaring me, and the next, he's acting as if he wants to fuck my ass. Bleh. What a motherfucker.

"I'd rather you not, and just stay in my mind, thank you _very_ much." I said, mentally feeling like I cock-blocked him. Hah.

Well, at least he couldn't get out. I held him back enough.

"_But it's so borin' in 'ere_!" the albino whined. "_It ain't interestin'_!"

"La la la la la la la la la…." I muttered to myself, smirking when I successfully pissed him off.

"…."

Ha. Ass.

"_Yes, I have a very sweet ass. Wanna touch it_?" Hichigo stated as an afterthought. I face-palmed with my un-iced hand. OH MY DEAR LORD MOTHER OF MOTHERFUCKING SHIT.

HE IS SUCH A GOD-DAMNED PERVERT.

"_Only because you're the prude_." The mutter was more for him than me. Though, I caught it, and blushed again, this time angered.

"I AM NOT!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Just then, I shut my mouth, a hand coming over my mouth as I glanced around in silence. That was loud. Really, really, really loud.

"_You need to shut up more often. And yes ya are. Even if I can't see ya, I know yer blushin'." _The albino said with a triumphant smirk lingering in the air of my head. I crinkled in rage, and then stood, the ice falling from my hand.

"Oh that's enough. Get back into your own little depressed world." I told him angrily as I pushed him out of my head. Silence greeted me, along with my everlasting headache.

I needed to lie down.

So, without further or due, I set the ice on top of the table, and began to find my way to the blush bed in which I owned. I weaved through the kitchen and living room, and down the hall, finding myself face to face with the door of my room. Gladly, I opened it with my un-injured hand, and stepped into my room, already shredding off my clothing. By the time I was done, I was already in my bed, my eyes closed. Finally, off to the sleepless abyss.

oOo

_I woke up in the strangest place. It was uncommon to me, but somehow…it felt like I was here before. I look around. Was it a dream? It must be, only for the fact my hand didn't hurt anymore. _

_All around me was blue and white. Skyscrapers, as high as could be, were relayed in a random place, as well as clouds that were…sideways? I narrowed my eyes. Something was wrong…._

_And then I noticed. I was fucking sideways on a building! "HOLY SHIT!" I yell as I immediately begin to fall. I grope for the air, but alas, I could not contain a grip and continue to fall. Holy shit I'm going to die, going to die, going to die, and going to die...my light, covered with fear eyes closed, ready for the impact of something, but nothing came. I just continued to fall for a bit, but I dared not to open my eyes._

_Then everything stopped around me. I ever so slowly opened my eyes at the feeling of arms wrapping around me. _

"_Whoa there, King. Could 'a killed yerself if ya didn't watch it." a voice invaded my hearing. I froze as I recognized it as my insanity. He must have noticed the shocked look on my fact because he let me down slowly, smirking the whole time. "What, cat gotcha tongue?" My insanity purred out. _

_I only blinked and shrugged his comment off. "No, I just never seen you before." I comment as I take a step away from him. He raises and eyebrow but doesn't question it. _

"_Well, here I am, Ichi. Wanna fuck?" Hichigo's lips twitched as he tried to keep a straight face, but that only lasted for a matter of seconds before the shit-eating grin came out. I guffawed and blushed._

"_Shut the fuck up, and no!" I shook my head back and forth while getting the mere thought out of my head. Hichigo rolled his cobalt yellow eye at me, making me narrow my own golden brown ones. "What the hell am I doing here?" I say, annoyance dripping from my mouth._

_The albino copy of me groaned. "Because it was SO boring!" he stated. "I need someone to talk to!" he glared at me as he plopped to the floor. My fingers found my hair as I took a deep breath, dragging my boney appendages throughout my bright orange locks. I looked all around me. _

"_What the hell is up with this world?" I frown in question. Hichigo shrugged._

"_Ya tell me. Yer the one that made it up." The albino raised an eyebrow as if he thought I was stupid. _

_I gave him the 'how the hell should I know' look, which he bluntly ignored. With an exasperated sigh, I plopped onto the ground also, not daring to look at him as I stare at the sideways clouds. It was surprisingly calm in this place, but I got what he meant, if I stayed in here for too long I would be bored too. Oh well, he's the insane one, he has to deal._

"_How did I get here anyway?" I said more to myself than the albino. He answered however. _

"_I dragged ya in 'ere when ya fell asleep. I got badass powers." Hichigo explained rather vaguely. I growled at the thought of him mocking me, but I didn't do anything against it. With a deep intake of breath, I laid on my back on one of the windows of the skyscraper. After a few seconds of silence, I brought up a new subject. _

"_I'm not yours." I say throughout my teeth. Hichigo grins silently. _

"_Yea ya are. Ya jus' don't know it yet." _

oOo

I woke up with a jolt, just like any other morning. My eyes shot open, my breath harshly labored as I glance around the room in security. _What did he mean by I'm his, dammit? I'm not anyone's! _I thought coldly as I frowned. _Never mind, I'm letting him over power me. I can't let him do such things._

_It did feel good, though…I mean his voice._

Keh, what was I thinking? I shook my head before any other thought like that was broadcasted. With a silent shrug, I got off of my bed and stalked to the bathroom tiredly. As I stood by the mirror, I noticed the heavy bags that have begun to spread under my eyes. With a frown, I rubbed my hands along the bottom of the sockets, trying to figure out why I had them. Regardless of Hichigo interrupting my sleep, I should still be getting it, so I did not know what that was about. Ah well.

With a sigh, I took my morning piss.

Then I made breakfast.

Then I ate breakfast.

Then I sat around.

By now, I was chilling out on my couch with nothing to do. Renji didn't need me to fight today, I only bartended on weekends, and last but not least, my internet was broken. I did have my lap top that wasn't connected to the computer's router, but it was in the process of charging right now. So, alas, in utter boredom, I stared at the all-too-white ceiling.

Time went by. I flipped over onto my side.

More time went by. I flipped to my other side.

More time went by. I flipped onto my stomach and screamed into the pillow. What to do, there's nothing to do, nothing to do….

_I could entertain ya, King. _Hichigo's voice prodded into my head. I groaned softly.

"Thanks for the offer, my loyal horse, but can you shut your mouth right now?" I grumbled out loud to him. I could almost feel the smirk gradually coming onto his face. But I chose to ignore it, being as I'm the bigger man.

"Not sure that's a possibility, My King." The voice, I thought, invaded my senses, until I shot up and looked around. That voice was most definitely not in my head. "Over here." I blinked, glancing over to the owner of the voice, only to notice my insanity was definitely not in my head. With a barring frown towards golden yellow orbs, I spoke.

"The hell're you doing here?" I commented softly. I held back a blush at his sadistic grin and coughed, mentally slapping myself for doing such. This made me frown deeper.

"Makin' ya un-bored, yer mind' rather annoyin' right now." the albino shook his head in dismay while he draped himself over the love-seat next to the couch.

"Don't get too comfortable." I growled. As always, Hichigo ignored me as he checked out his midnight black nails. It was a wonder how they even got that way, but then again, he's the opposite of a human, so it makes sense. Meh, whatever. It's not like I cared.

"Hey, Ichi, there's always the option a' fuckin'." The albino not too far away from me smirked wildly, making me cry out in exasperation and throw a pillow at him. He evaded it and only grasped it with his fingers, a larger smirk prominent his face.

"Shut UP!" I cried out as I covered myself with a nearby blanket. "Get back into my head already!"

"Get what back into your head already?" another voice invaded my senses. I jumped and looked towards the voice, only to notice Renji standing there with a surprised look. I glanced around, but Hichigo wasn't in sight anymore. I growled.

"Nothing, talking about my thoughts. What do you want?" I let out an exasperated sigh as I look into his cobalt red eyes. He looked awkward, ruffled even. I raised an eyebrow. He coughed.

"Well, uh, I was wondering…you know, if…" I cocked my head to the side as he didn't finish his sentence.

"If…?" I prompted.

"Ifyouwannagoonadatewithme?" he spurted out all at once. I blinked in my head, deciphering the words slowly. When I did, I sat there, shocked, with the blanket still around my waist.

"Pardon?" I spoke as a blush appeared onto his face. What the hell brought this up?

"You heard me!" Renji said rather defensively. I smiled sadly at him. He seemed to notice this, which made him choke a bit. I bit my lip. I did love Renji, I know, but I didn't love him _that _way….

"Uh, Renji, I'm sorry but –" I blacked out. "- _Ichigo is mine." _

Renji noticed the voice change almost immediately, and looked at me like I was insane. Then he noticed my eyes, those eyes that he had fallen in love with, tainted with a deep black and bright yellow color. I saw this from my own eyes, but I was in a different place, back into Hichigo's inner world. Without much question, I knew that Hichigo took over my body.

"W-Wha-" Renji stuttered.

"Ya heard me, Punk. Ichi's mine, back off." Hichigo spoke again, this time defensively and harshly. Renji backed up a few steps.

"W-what are you?" Renji said with authority. The albino smirked through my lips.

"Who do ya think I am, baka? Insanity." Hichigo took a step forward. "Now stay away from Ichi before I rip yer pretty lil' head off, got me?"

I frowned in my inner world. I was really getting tired of Hichigo letting people know about this alter-ego of mine. Surely Renji wouldn't even want to look at me again after this, and even though I didn't want to date him, I still loved him. I shouted into the world.

"Hichigo, stop it!" I said out loud. I tried to dig myself out of the world, but Hichigo wouldn't have it, only threatened the barriers heavier around his mind.

Renji turned around and sped off.

In frustration, I yelled at the other being, telling him to let me out. Within a few seconds of Renji out of sight, Hichigo appeared in his inner world again. I ran up to him in anger, my face twitching. "The FUCK you think you're doing, huh? Renji won't LOOK at me anymore, you son of a bitch! Do you have any idea what you did – "

Hichigo cut me off with a forceful kiss to my lips. I stumbled in shock, and from reflexes I grabbed onto him also, making us both tumble to the floor. I gasped in shock at the heavy man above me as I tried to push him off, but he kept me level to the ground. I growled as my face grew hot again. "Get off me!" I shout instinctively. Hichigo growled also, making me flush into silence.

"No. Don't fuckin' let anyone touch this body. It's _mine. _You're _mine. _Do ya understand, Ichi?" Hichigo growled out as he continued to force me down.

"I'm not anyone's!" I shout again. "You don't love me, so fucking back off!" I hiss unexpectedly, also getting riled up. I tried to push him again, but this time, I looked into the shocked orbs of the albino on top of me.

"Hah? What're ya sayin', Ichi? Ya think I protected this body a yers because I didn't love ya?" Hichigo spoke incredulously. I blink. Of course I do.

"Of course. Now get the fuck off of me, and let me back into my world." I hiss. "You don't love me, I don't love you, so piss it!" I growl as I manage to kick him off. He didn't try to stop me as I walked away, which was a good sign.

I didn't notice the cowered look on the albino's face as I disappeared.


End file.
